


Breakable

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Patrick’s love Maxie discovers that she doesn’t have to be breakable anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only own this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Breakable  
Characters: Patrick/Maxie  
Pairing: Trixie  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: With Patrick’s love Maxie discovers that she doesn’t have to be breakable anymore.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only own this story.

*Breakable* Drabble

She hides all her pain and suffering, not wanting anyone to try to understand her. She just wants to be loved for who she is. She’s flawed, very flawed and the next man she dates will need to understand that. She’s a fuck-up, who fucks-up and pisses people off but she doesn’t care.

She’s a bitch or at least she pretends to be one so that no one will really see her for what she is - breakable. She has a hard time telling anyone who isn’t her family that she loves them. It isn’t because she doesn’t feel it because she does.

She’s just afraid of giving her heart to another man and having it stomped on the way it happened with Lucky. Granted, he had just been using her for sex and pills but for Maxie it had been more, so much more.

Now she has been noticing Patrick giving her the eye and while she wants to jump at the chance to get to know him better, she still feels the need to protect her heart.

So they start off slow going on a few dates. They go to a few movies, have dinner a few times, walk on the beach twice and sit under the stars every night untill Maxie finally realizes that with Patrick’s love she can be anything she wants.

Maxie realizes that she loves Patrick and that she doesn’t want to be breakable anymore. She accepts Patrick’s love and help and before long Maxie is finally the woman she wants to be with the man she loves the most.

The end.


End file.
